Return of a Hero
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Two members of her family are missing and Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard-Muddlefoot is not one to take that lightly. Unfortunately, she has to play it smart. Without knowing where they're being held, she has to hold her head up and wait for her chance. Now after all these years, she has the information she needs to rescue them, but will she be too late to save them?
1. Chapter 1: Her Hero

The lightning cracks across the sky as she ran across the rooftops towards her hero. He was racing into an ambush and didn't even know it. He insisted on going solo tonight. He was just supposed to pick up something that his father in law had suggested as a surprise for his wife. It was supposed to be so simple. How could he know that if he even made it to the object he sought, he would be destroyed by it? How could he know that others knew what he was after? How could he know that he was heading straight into a trap?

She was fighting back her tears and wishing desperately that she would catch him in time. She had found out about the ambush while on her rounds of the city. It was supposed to be a simple job.

He was just supposed to pick a certain flower for his wife. His wife didn't even know. It was supposed to be a surprise. His father in law had suggested it as a gift, knowing how dangerous the flower was and was counting on it to destroy the young hero. He didn't know...

She made it to where the ambush was supposedly and found wreckage and a whole lot of wounded men. Her hero had fought against them. She looked for her hero and could find only his helmet with a shattered glass veil and the wreckage of his motorcycle. She was only fifteen. She didn't need to be told what it means, because she already knows what it means. She kept looking, knocking out anyone who tried to get in her way. She was furious. She asked all the right questions, but unfortunately no one here had the answers she was looking for. None of them knew what happened to her hero. She made it to the center of the wreckage and found the two most disheartening objects she could find. Her hero's hat and gun are all that's left near the beaten foes.

She had not only lost her hero, but her father as well…


	2. Chapter 2: 8 years later

Eight years later…

Gosalyn Muddlefoot is married to her best friend, Herbert Muddlefoot Jr., otherwise known as Honker, who had also played as her sidekick in her early hero days. He still dawns the helm of the Arrow Kid, now known as Arrowtech, every once in a while, but he prefers to be the scientist in the background who works at S.H.U.S.H. Gosalyn looks at the picture on her desk. It's of her and her father, Drake Mallard, the only soul who accepted her for being spirited as a child, her adoptive father, who rescued her from evil when he wore his silly costume and became "The Terror that flaps in the night". She was now a hard working agent with her husband at S.H.U.S.H. even though she still preferred to work as a super hero. As Quiverwing Quack, she had been a formidable opponent, now she only donned her cape and mask when she couldn't handle things the S.H.U.S.H. way. Her excellence with the bow and arrows was well hidden from the organization as only a few members liked super heroes.

After her father had disappeared, Morgana, his wife, had taken care of Gosalyn, along with the Muddlefoot family. Launchpad McQuack, the uncle figure in her life, helped from time to time, but without Darkwing to keep him busy fighting crime in St. Canard, he was called back to Duckburg more often to help out his other best friend, Scrooge McDuck, with his ventures for money. Morgana was an added on member of the family in some ways. Darkwing had proposed to her a year after he had adopted Gosalyn, or Quiverwing as she soon became known. A family of superheroes and sidekicks, that was what it was. Gosalyn enjoyed every minute with her father, even if they didn't always get along.

"Ah, Agent Muddlefoot, I have need to talk to you, young lady. If you'll follow me to my office please." Director J. Gander Hooter was a kind old bird with a knack for knowing what others thought he didn't. He had helped Gosalyn to come up with a story for Drake Mallard's disappearance after she had reported Darkwing Duck as being missing. He had known Darkwing's identity for a while and had kept it hidden from everyone for the family's safety. He was almost as loyal a friend as Launchpad McQuack was to her father.

"Coming, sir." Director Hooter was the only man in S.H.U.S.H. other than her husband who knew she was Quiverwing Quack. This meant that she was paid for more than just her incredibly boring desk job. She was paid to keep saving her city the way her father had wanted her to, like a hero.

Hooter's office was large and in some ways simple, some ways not. It was good enough for him at least. Darkwing had always respected S.H.U.S.H. in a way and had been happy to work with them from time to time. The only real problem he had with the organization was the amount of paperwork it took to do anything. Gosalyn found she could agree with that.

He sat down in his chair and indicated for Gosalyn to do likewise. "Agent Muddlefoot, it has come to my attention that you've been restless for some time now, since joining in as an adult. Therefore, I think you need to do some more work as Quiverwing." Gosalyn raised her eyebrows in surprise, Hooter was normally quiet and would just refer to the work as 'Special missions'. "It has been eight years since your father has disappeared, has it not?" She nodded, trying to keep her tears from coming. This subject was always hard for her, especially since her brother disappeared to go after him three years ago. "Well, today we have been sent a most disturbing video. Please watch till the end before you say anything…"

He played a video on the big screen behind his desk. It was black and white, like an old security tape. Gosalyn looked at the numbers on the side and found that it was a security tape, but it was recent. There was a shadow chained up to the cell by his leg, and still pacing. He was small, and his outfit was tattered. His big muscles were more visible than ever through the shredded purple coat that used to hide his gadgets. His face was still hidden by a mask. His tired eyes still held determination in them. They were dimming, but still showed the world that this duck was dangerous. Barely audible by the security camera came his mutterings, "Can't let them hurt her… not her… just a child… she's just a little girl… just a child… only got her arrows… Launchpad… maybe… no, no, no, can't… he'd get killed… Morgana… no she's being blocked… no one can find me… gotta save myself… no that'll never work…" The film continues with the beaten hero contemplating escape. He looks half dead and definitely too thin to be healthy. The only live thing about him at this point is the dangerous look in his eyes that is slowly dying out on him.

Then the video went into another cell. This one angered Gosalyn as she looked at an eight year old duck in a mask and cape, he looked just like Darkwing, only his hands were in some sort of clasp that wouldn't let him use magic. He was muttering something else though. "So close, he's just in another cell, I just know it… but how to get us both out of here… I can't even tell how long I've been here… my mother's gonna kill me for being late for dinner… not to mention my sis… she'll definitely kill me… ran off… just a note… no backup, I mean what was I thinking?"

Seeing Gosalyn nearing her breaking point, J. Gander turned off the video. "We were sent this by one of our spies in the organization who only just got high enough level to even go down into the dungeons of F.O.W.L. Island. Unfortunately, our operative was killed shortly after the tape was sent last week. We got hold of it today and as soon as I saw what was on it, I knew I had to tell you. I don't know if this is real or not, but the fact still remains that we finally know where the island is and this was the first clue we've had since that night. I'm not even sure on who the younger one is, but I feel that he would prove to be a useful ally." He looked at her green eyes filled with fear, a quality that was not normally associated with either Quiverwing Quack or Gosalyn Muddlefoot. "The island is in the Bermuda Triangle."

That fear quickly turned into anger then into a calm look of neutrality. She had to think. She turned over the possibilities in her mind as to what she should do, and only two things remained clear. She needed to rescue her father, her hero, she needed to be there for him like he had for her, and she needed to go get her brother and teach him not to go off alone. "Let me go after them! Please, sir, I have to save them!"

"The case is yours, but as Quiverwing. I'm counting on your special brand of training to save them. You should throw the book out for this one." J. Gander nodded as he saw the dim light in her eyes spark with the same fiery determination that he used to see in her father when he took on a case to defend or save someone. He was confident she would succeed.

She walked towards her husband, Honker, and grabbed his wrist. "Gosalyn, what's going on? I'm busy working on some new gadgets for the agents."

"Forget it, Honker. I need you to contact Launchpad and tell him to meet me at the tower." She growled as she dragged him out of the building.

"Hey, you two can't leave early without filling out the proper forms!" shouted some of the co-workers. One look at Gosalyn's fiery green eyes and they shut up.

"I'll fill it out later after you fill your heads with something useful!" She shouted back to them. The scientists were sent quivering back to their stations. Gosalyn was a newer field operative, but she was definitely not one to be messed with, especially when her family was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3: The Towers

At Quiverwing Tower, Quiverwing Quack was making sure all her arrows were sharpened and or ready to be launched. She checked her costume, which had been improved from when she was a child. She now had a belt as well as a sash that held a quiver to her back for her arrows. Her mask was now a darker green and her hat's feather was now a rich, dark purple. She was also equipped with a set of what she called "Ranger Knives". She then climbed the bridge cables to walk over to Darkwing Tower. The four towers of the St. Canard Bridge were each used in one way or another for the heroes of St. Canard. Darkwing Tower was the original tower that was used by Darkwing and Launchpad.

When she reached Darkwing tower she immediately walked over to the wall of gadgets and grabbed Darkwing's Gas Gun, as well as some of its cool attachments, like it's grappling hook and such. She then walked over to his closet and grabbed a spare outfit and hat for the Mighty Mallard. She stuffed these into a bag that she placed in the Thunderquack. Launchpad understood once he saw her grab the hat. "Did you get a clue as to where he is?"

"F.O.W.L. Island, he's being held there. Just like we always knew, but I only just got an idea where it was. My brother beat us there but he needs help now too." She thought back to the video and recalled what her dad looked like. She shuddered. "We're heading to the Bermuda triangle."

"Jeez, do you think we should tell Morgana?" Launchpad was already getting the Thunderquack into gear for a fast takeoff.

"Are you crazy! What happens if we end up there too late? I'm already taking this risk by bringing you along, so don't even think about doing that to my mother!"

Honker rolled his eyes. He knew they'd be fine, but he still regretted not being capable of joining them on such a dangerous mission, but someone had to take care of baby Ariel, their daughter, and he was also sure he'd just get in their way. He wasn't cut out to be a hero still.

As the Thunderquack reached the Bermuda triangle, Quiverwing was checking the back for medical supplies. Launchpad's crashes alone warranted that he keep a full on med lab in almost any plane of his.

"We're almost there Quiverwing! I think I see some missiles heading for us though, so you might want to buckle up!" Launchpad may have the worst crash record in the history of crashes, but his flying skills were otherwise perfect. The missiles were following closely behind as Quiverwing calmly walked back to her chair.

"Launchpad, how you ever have all this room in such a small jet is still beyond me!"

"I had help from my friend Gyro Gearloose. He's an inventor. He was pretty impressed that I made my own plane and that it survived all my crashes though."

"I'm still surprised at it and we've known each other since I was nine! Heck, I'm surprised **_you_** survived all those crashes!" Quiverwing sat comfortably in her seat. Unlike her dad, she had always felt safe when Launchpad was behind the wheel. Darkwing never learned to fly the Thunderquack as it gave him an excuse to keep Launchpad around when he was ticked off.

"Heh heh, well ya know… oh hey, I got an idea on how to get you in, without them noticing!" He dove the jet down towards the lone prison tower that sat in the middle of a lone island in the middle of the triangle. It reminded Gosalyn of the island of Alcatraz. Barely pulling up in time to dodge the wall, Launchpad caused one of the following missiles to hit the wall and make a hole. "How's that for a crash?"

"I give it a 9." Quiverwing smiled as she started to get ready for a jump.

"Only a 9?" Launchpad opened the cockpit for the hero while looking at her a little disheartened. He liked it when Quiverwing would play along with him and score his crashes.

" Well yeah, it would've been a ten had the rubble knocked out some of those ships. I'll radio you when I find them! Don't get killed!" She shouted as she jumped from the jet and into the hole in the building.

"Right…" Launchpad rolled his eyes. 'Same to you, kid.' He was the king of the skies, he knew the dangers, and surprisingly, to all his friends, he was still standing just as sure and strong as Mr. McDuck's Money Bin.


	4. Chapter 4: Short Ending :P

Quiverwing Quack sneaked in through the vents and into the dungeon area. She was surprised that the guards were all on the upper levels, as though… 'As though expecting Gizmoduck, who is normally the first one they bring in… or a team of S.H.U.S.H. agents, of course! They let it get sent to S.H.U.S.H. so that they could get someone who had better info than Darkwing because he either didn't have enough, or he didn't tell!' She grinned wickedly, 'But they weren't expecting that S.H.U.S.H. would contact me with it until after they tried to save him themselves… this gives me the element of surprise!'

Spellcaster Duck, that was the name he had chosen for himself when he had chosen to follow in his father's footsteps to fight crime. Sure he had his mother's powers and his family refused to let him touch the gas gun that had belonged to his father, but that didn't mean he couldn't help out. He'd done fine when Quiverwing had let him tag along a few times. She always supported him on his dream to be a hero. He was young, but powerful. He knew how to use his spells to create illusions and smoke, but his best spells were his attack spells. The only problem was that they could only be cast by using his hands, which had been covered with magic-proof steel casings. His hands were chained together to the wall. He had managed to track his father down to the island, and wanted to prove he was just as much a hero as anyone else in the family. Unfortunately, unlike the rest of the heroes in the family, Spellcaster had no sidekick or backup to speak of, so he was easily caught the moment he got too tired to do anymore magic. He hadn't even reached his father, which had been his hope. Now he was in a cell next to the poor soul and couldn't do anything to save him, while he himself was wasting away slowly due to his magical powers keeping him alive.

He turned to a knock on his wooden cell door. 'Probably Steelbeak again to make fun of me.' He looked up to the small window and asked tiredly, "Who's there."

"Rescue." Said a new voice. It seemed vaguely familiar.

"Rescue who?" for that seemed to be the proper response to this bad joke.

"I'm rescuing you stupid!" The door swung open and Spellcaster almost fainted with shock as he looked up at his big sister, Quiverwing Quack who was holding a knife like she had used it to pick the locks. Quiverwing rushed over to start picking the locks on his casings. "Next time you figure out something this big, you tell me, or I'm going to kill you myself if I have to rescue you again!"

"How did you find me?"

"They sent a video to my boss to lure agents here. You still know a booster spell for the weak?"

"Release me and I'll give him enough energy to last till we get to St. Canard. I'll probably pass out myself before then though, due to the fact that I've been living off little food and my magic for a while now." The daughter of terror nodded to her little brother as she finished unlocking the casings. Spellcaster Duck was free.

The two heroes ran to the next room and Spellcaster opened it with his magic. Inside was a pathetically weak skinny shadow that seemed to be barely hanging on. Everything on him seemed bruised or broken. The only part of his costume that hadn't been torn was the mask that had a magical spell on it to protect his identity. He looked to the two who had come in. He barely had any strength left. He recognized that they weren't bad people, but he couldn't tell who they were.

The taller young lady in the Robin Hood outfit then said, "You sure that spell will work on him still?"

The tinier one looked more like him, only as though he were a child again. "I'm as sure of that as I am that Launchpad needs to learn how to land… he still needs to right?" Launchpad… that name was familiar… that was his sidekick's name… his best friend… but who were these people? Did they bring Launchpad with them? Was he in trouble?

"You better believe it, Spellcaster, now do your stuff. I'll start on the locks." They were here to rescue him? What awaited back home though? What had happened to his family while he was gone? Surely they all moved on without him, right? "Hang in there, Darkwing Duck, we'll get you home soon."

"Who…?" he managed weakly. Quiverwing looked at him and noticed his eyes had a glazed gleam hanging on them. She looked to her little brother with concern and nodded to Darkwing.

Spellcaster nodded and placed one hand on Darkwing's head. "Just don't worry about that for now." His voice then got deep, echo like, and powerful sounding. **_"Heal the broken, my word is spoken."_** A light blue glow seemed to emerge over Darkwing who shuddered for a minute. Spellcaster than took his hand off of his father and stepped back. The spell was powerful enough to even heal the mind, but the physical energy that it would give was temporary. "I'd say he's got about three, maybe four hours of energy before his physical damage shows up again. It'll be less than before, but he'll still need rest and recuperation before he can be let back on the streets.

"That'll do fine, Spellcaster." Quiverwing muttered as she continued her work.

The majority of Darkwing's scars disappeared as he felt some strength return to him. Darkwing blinked as his vision cleared from hunger and thirst. He felt like he was at his best once again. He looked at the tall figure that was trying to undo his chains with a very sharp knife as her lock pick. She looked like she had been dragged from Robin Hood's time, if not the very man's daughter. He then looked at the young boy who had healed him and now recognized the outfit to be just like his. The only differences was that the boy had no gas gun and he was wearing a set of purple gloves with it.

"Got it!" the woman exclaimed as she finished picking the chains. Darkwing was free, but he was still very confused. "Here, put these on and let's get out of here!" Quiverwing shoved a small bundle which held Darkwing's costume at him.

"Um, could you maybe explain what's going on first?" His voice was still weak from the lack of use. He quickly put on the new outfit though gratefully.

The two looked at each other and then at the old hero. "We're rescuing you, duh." Said the little boy as he smiled happily at the two adults. Darkwing grimaced as he finished adjusting his hat and cape.

"More like **_I'm_** rescuing you both! You are so in trouble when we get back by the way, Spellcaster Duck!" She swatted the little boy's head as she turned to face Darkwing. "Look, do you recognize me at all?"

"Should I?" He recognized her a little bit, he was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Probably not, since you haven't seen me in eight years..." She sighed and looked at the two boys. She then reached her hand to her earpiece to contact Launchpad. "Hey, Launchpad, you still flying, or do I need a new ride?"

"Still here! What's the word on the boys?" came the voice of the energetic pilot. He was still fine.

"Launchpad? You brought Launchpad out here? How did you even find me here?" Darkwing's mind was now racing with worry. 'If Launchpad's here, than who else did she drag into danger? Did Gosalyn come? Oh no!'

"Launchpad, I'm putting you on speaker via my gloves. I'd say we have a few minutes before they check down here, still good?"

"Are you kidding? I found a great hiding place where they wouldn't find me in a million years." He said as Quiverwing placed him onto speaker-glove. "Tell me when and I can rush up to the entry point and I'll be there in ten."

"Launchpad, is that you?" Darkwing's voice was a little stronger, but it seemed to quiver as he spoke. Quiverwing couldn't help but feel sad at this as it meant her hero was still not sure that this was even real.

"Darkwing Duck? Oh man, you're okay? Jeez you had me worried there, D.W.! Good to hear you again! Hey Quiverwing, I'll meet you up at the hole, did you get Spellcaster?"

"I'm right here, Uncle Launchpad!" The little boy almost shouted with joy till his sister gave him the quiet signal.

"Heheh, there you are! Man, are you in trouble! You went missing for three years, little man! Your mom's gonna ground you till you're ten thousand years old!"

"Hey, enough small talk, Launchpad. I had Spellcaster cast a spell on Darkwing so he'd be fine, but it'll be temporary on how much energy he has since neither of them have been eating well. I'm bringing them up to the meeting place for a pickup." Quiverwing said calmly as she checked her arrows. She had a full quiver, but was willing to bet that, because they couldn't take the vents anymore, it'd be empty after she finished up with Steelbeak on the floor above. She still had her knives though, but didn't want her father and little brother to know just how good she was with those dangerous blades. She wasn't a killer yet, but she did know how to hurt people badly.

"Roger that, I'll meet you guys up there in ten."

"Will do, over and out." Quiverwing tapped on her glove again, turning it back to normal. She then looked at her father shyly and said, "Let's get going, before Launchpad decides to make another hole closer to us."

"Right!" said Spellcaster as he adjusted his gloves. The gloves were mainly there for him to keep his powers down, but he felt like he would need his full powers to get out of the prison that had taken his father and three years of his life. He didn't want to hurt anyone by accident though.

Darkwing looked at the two heroes, now recognizing one was his daughter, in confusion. "Um, who's little boy is this?" He asked, a little embarrassed. He recognized the similarities, but it was too much to hope for that this little ball of spunk be his kid.

"Oh, right… Spellcaster, meet dad, Dad, meet Spellcaster Duck, also known as 'the son of Terror and Magic.' Frankly I think it's sorta cheating since he just took my 'Daughter of Terror' phrase and twisted it." Quiverwing smirked as Spellcaster glared at her. She then took out Darkwing's gas gun and said, "You're gonna need this by the way, oh Terror that flaps in the night." She chuckled.

Darkwing smirked as he checked the cartridge for a full load of gas pellets and a small bag to stick into his cape's pocket. "Um… thanks… Quiverwing Quack." He smiled at his daughter. 'Man did she grow up. I missed out on a lot, I mean, I have a son! I wonder how much else has changed while I was gone…'

Just then, they heard an explosion. "Looks like we'll have to talk later. Spellcaster, I'm giving you permission to play rough! Darkwing, stay behind him unless you want to change your name to Dark-crisp Duck. I'll do what I can with my arrows, but when I run out, you'd both better stay behind me, got it?" The two nodded as Quiverwing took charge of the situation. Spellcaster took off his gloves and shoved them into his own cape's pocket.

As they made their way out, Spellcaster got tired and Quiverwing quickly ran out of arrows. She was knocking weapons out of their enemies hands as well as showing a little more of her dangerous side with her knives, but made sure to never kill. She kept her temper in check, but Darkwing was sure that she could kill someone if they were stupid enough to come close. When Steelbeak and Ammonia Pine saw them coming up from behind, Ammonia tried to put up a fight, but Spellcaster was able to seal her in one of her own bubbles while Steelbeak ran off as if his head had been cut off. Darkwing almost chuckled at that, but kept a straight face in front of his kids. It was only when he saw his best friend, Launchpad that he smiled for the first time in years. Launchpad had crashed the Thunderquack into the wall and had the cockpit open waiting for them.

"There you guys are! Oh man, I was so worried about you!" Launchpad ran up and grabbed Darkwing in a bear hug while using one hand to rub Spellcaster's head by crushing his hat. Then he put them down and gave them a terrifyingly steely look that made the lovable oaf seem like a ferocious giant. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO US AGAIN!" Darkwing and Spellcaster nearly jumped out of their masks at such a terrifying sound. An explosion sounded off behind them, signaling that Steelbeak was going to come back with more Eggmen. "Whoops, looks like it's time to go! Time to fly, Quiverwing!" Launchpad grabbed Darkwing and Spellcaster and shoved them into the cockpit while Quiverwing jumped into the passenger's seat. "Back to Saint Canard! Yahooooooo!" Launchpad shouted as he hit the turbo engines and they blasted off.

Darkwing gripped the passenger seat while Spellcaster was desperately grabbing onto the pilot's chair like it was the only safe thing there, and Quiverwing just pumped a fist in the air filled with excitement as she joined Launchpad in his enthusiasm. She hadn't felt this happy in years. After they had gotten safely away she noticed her little brother and her father were now sleeping like weak children. Prison life had not been kind to them.

"Don't worry, Gos. Your dad's a trooper, and Derek? Well he's a chip off the old block! Heh, I'd be more worried about Morgana's reaction when she finds out we went after them all alone." Quiverwing smiled as she remembered the many reasons Darkwing had kept Launchpad around as a sidekick. Sidekicks were good for lightening up the mood. That, and Darkwing could do a lot of things, but he couldn't fly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… any ideas?" The two now had grimaces on their faces as they realized that neither of them had told Morgana McCawber-Mallard where they were going, never mind what they had planned on doing.

"Nope… you?"

"Nope…"

The pilot and the archer looked at each other and said plainly, "We're doomed!"

The End 


End file.
